Obsesión
by En honor a Blue Cherry
Summary: Cuando el amor se deforma y se vuelve enfermo ¿Se le sigue llamando amor?


Aclaraciones

Este one-shot y todas las historias subidas en esta página pertenecen a Blue-Cherry, la verdadera autora dejo de escribir en el fandom después de que sea plagiada y utilizaran sus historias descaradamente sin darle ningún crédito.

He hecho lo posible por dejarlas en su estado original, pero como verán quienes hayan leído a Blue es imposible hacerlo tan bien como ella.

Esto lo hago en honor a una de mis escritoras favoritas, no sé si lo hago bien o no, pero me enferma que sus historias continúen en un fandom yaoi, sin justicia para Blue quien dedico su tiempo, inspiración y dedicación a historias que ahora han desaparecido para siempre.

Blue Cherry si lees esto aún te recordamos, si te molesta que intentara dejar las historias en su estado original comunícate conmigo las borrare de inmediato.

Una de las personas que plagio a Blue Cherry es Alice Hurting pueden encontrarla en wattpad y pueden ser testigos de uno de los plagios más descarados.

Obsesión

Es tarde y hace frió y su cuerpo ya no siente más **dolor**.

Sasuke tenía diez años cuando dejó de ser un niño para convertirse en uno de los asesinos más buscados de Japón.

Durante su infancia fue testigo de cómo su padre traía cada noche a una mujer distinta, cada una de esas noches oía llorar a su madre en la habitación a causa de las infidelidades y golpes de su padre.

-Todo estará bien cariño –Susurro su madre mientras salía de aquel cuarto dejándolo completamente sólo y lo siguiente que escucho fueron **gritos** para después sumirse en el más sepulcral silencio.

Ese día su padre fue asesinado por la persona con la cual compartió los mejores y peores años de su vida.

Ese día su madre se quitó la vida.

Ese día el huyo de casa.

Él aprendió a sobrevivir en ese mundo tan **enfermo** y podrido.

Él tenía doce años cuando conoció el placer de ver la sangre escurrir de un cuerpo junto al brillo de vida **apagándose** en los ojos

En ese momento algo se **rompió** dentro de él.

Después de aquel momento, él no pudo detenerse.

…

Sasuke ya contaba con veinticinco años cuando se encontraba caminando por las desiertas calles de Konoha y sus ojos se toparon con los de una chica de tez pálida y ojos jade.

Había encontrado a su nueva **victima**.

La siguió hasta su casa, fingiendo estar tambaleante y enfermo se acercó a ella, la desconocida no dudo en ayudarle.

….

Su nombre era Sakura y tenía veintiún años y aunque su plan era asesinarla, después de unos días se dio cuenta de cada una de sus particularidades, Sakura poseía unos ojos achinados que al sonreír desaparecían de su rostro a causa de sus abultadas mejillas, esa sonrisa que tanto… ¿Amaba?, a medida que pasaban los días Sasuke iba sintiendo como un sentimiento nuevo en él lo embargaba, sentía **miedo** , **desesperación** , ansiedad y mariposas en su estómago que lo hacían asustarse cada vez más pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento desconocido para él era nada más ni menos que aquél que llaman " **Amor** "

Pero si el amor se **deforma** ¿Se le sigue llamando amor?

Una tarde al regresar a la casa que compartía con Sakura vio lo que **nunca** debía, ahí estaba Sakura, su amada, su pequeña, su niña, de la mano de un hombre.

En ese momento algo se volvió a **romper** dentro de él.

 **Destrozó** todo a su paso, no resistió tanto dolor acumulado en su pecho

\- Se supone que los sentimientos están en el cerebro entonces ¿Por qué me **duele** tanto el pecho?-Dijo para el mismo al momento en que rompía a llorar de la manera más **desgarradora** que se haya escuchado.

En ese momento entro Sakura a casa confundida por el desastre que se encontraba, estaba el televisor roto, los muebles estaban esparcidos por toda la casa y en medio de todo ese desastre estaba él, Sasuke con su rostro empapado en **lágrimas** , la persona en la que en secreto se había enamorado en cuanto vio sus ojos, sus profundos ojos que a veces creía ver negros.

-¿Sasuke?-Lo llamo al momento en que se iba acercando a él.

-Sakura- Dijo Sasuke al notar que estaba su pequeña ahí mientras esbozaba una sonrisa la cual de inmediato se esfumo al recordarla de la mano con aquel hombre para convertirse en una sonrisa enferma y **retorcida** , su mirada se tornó sádica y su mente se **desconectó** del mundo para dejar paso solamente a sus sentimientos.

Al odio.

Al amor.

La ansiedad.

La **venganza**.

-¿Sa-Sasuke?-Tartamudeo con miedo Sakura al ver en su rostro esa mirada y esa sonrisa que jamás vio en el rostro de su amado y aquellos ojos… esos ojos no los había imaginado, sus ojos eran negros, **opacos** , sin brillo.

-Sa-ku-ra- Dijo canturreando mientras tomaba sigilosamente un cuchillo que se encontraba en el suelo mientras se levantaba aun con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras miraba con odio a la persona que tanto **amaba**.

-¿Sasuke qué pasa, Estas bien?- Sakura estaba visiblemente preocupada al ver a su Sasuke de aquella forma pero toda esa preocupación fue reemplazada por un miedo al ver a Sasuke acercándose a paso lento con un cuchillo en sus manos -¿Sasuke, que estás haciendo con eso? No juegues- Murmuro entre **asustada** y sorprendida.

Sasuke se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con una **petrificada** Sakura y con el cuchillo en mano la apuñalo en su estómago.

-Sasuke- Susurro acompañada de un gemido de **dolor** al momento en que llevaba sus manos a la zona afectada quedando en estado de shock ante lo que acaba de hacer la persona más importante en su vida, sentía como poco a poco la **sangre** bañaba su ropa y sus manos.

Sasuke no fue consciente de lo que hizo, hasta que sintió la sangre chocar contra el suelo. Observo sus manos cubiertas de la sangre de Sakura

–¿¡Por dios que he hecho!? – Se dijo en voz alta a si mismo mientras veía atónito la escena en la cual se encontraba, había apuñalado a Sakura, a su Sakura.

Sakura tosió y sus ojos perdieron el **brillo** que la caracterizaba cayendo de rodillas al suelo ante la fija mirada de Sasuke, en ningún momento perdió el contacto visual con él.

Sasuke se encontraba aún en estado de shock ante lo que había hecho, no lo creía ahí estaba su pequeña **muriendo** a causa de él.

-Sasuke- Lo llamó haciendo que esté saliera de su trance al verlo en aquel estado.

- **Te amo** \- Escuchó decir a Sakura mientras Sasuke se arrodillaba para quedar a su altura y la beso, su primer y **último** beso.

En ese momento Sakura dejo de respirar y su cuerpo cayó **sin vida** ante Sasuke.

Sasuke tembló de **miedo** , de odio a sí mismo, de **arrepentimiento**.

-Sakura, mi niña, mi amor, mi pequeña, te amo. ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- Se disculpaba ante el cuerpo que yacía sin vida ante él mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, como si ese abrazo tan fuerte lo **devolviera** a la vida.

Dejo su cuerpo ahí y salió corriendo de aquel lugar con su ropa empapada en sangre de la persona que alguna vez **amó**.

En cada paso que daba un pedazo **roto** de sus marchitas alas se caía, porque amo demasiado, porque la **obsesión** también es una forma de amar, porque se cegó de ira y rabia porque esos sentimientos **envenenaron** sus venas.

A pesar de ser un asesino despiadado, matar a la persona que amaba no estaba en sus planes y eso le pasó la cuenta, eso lo **destrozo**.

Y cayó al suelo.

Y se rompió.

Y **lloró**.

Se hundió en un pozo oscuro, se hirió, se **lastimo**.

Y era él el único culpable.

Y lo perdió todo – **La perdió a ella** -

Y se quedó **solo**.

Y se rompió un poquito **más**.

Y sus ojos se **secaron**.

Y quedo **vació**.


End file.
